The Hero With The Elements
by zeuskywoo08
Summary: Ok here's my first story...dead excited, I hope to live up to people like viperwatcher...ENJOOY!  30/12/2011  i'm british  chapters gonna be up soon, I re-writing some chapters as it hasn't got much depth to it. Be my guest and R/R either way I won't stop
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my first fan-fiction**

**Hello readers and welcome to my first Fan-Fiction story, I am really excited as I have finally decided to write a story based on two games i have become quite fond of and have also got a twisted story into them which makes them very alike...anyhow on with the story**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a mid-summers afternoon and Marcus was out from his family's home just north of riften. He was out collecting Elve's ears and Deathbells, the day was tiring for Marcus as he came across a few bandits and frostbite spiders wandering the forest but in all he got what he needed and headed for home. When Marcus heard a scream coming from across him he noticed it was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen...but it was short-lived as he noticed a few bandits circling her and cutting her off against a cliffside and waiting for a moment to strike, and without a moment to spare he pulled out his steel sword and charged at the bandits. A devilish grin spread across the women's face as she saw what appeared to be a man silently charging towards them, "What's so funny you bitch!" Demanded one of the bandits but the woman had no time to answer as a sword made it's home into the bandit's gut, "That's what!" she screeched at the 3 remaining bandits and without a second to think she pulled a dagger from her waist and threw it at the bandit on her right.

Marcus was gagging as the smell of the now dead man on the floor he had impaled just a second ago and was already starting to smell like a rotten corpse and the reactions from the remaining bandits was quickly changing from shock to blind rage from there fallen comrade, and the bandits were reduced from 3 too 2 in a split second as the woman he had just saved from near death threw a dagger at the mans face, killing him instantly but now the women was un-armed and he had to think fast...and he was fast... with a kick of his leg's he threw himself over one of the bandit's head's and to his own amazement he landed on his two feet and rammed his sword through the opposing bandit's head saving the womens life...again, and with the sword jammed through the bandit's head he threw the corpse over his head and onto the last remaining bandit's body staggering him and leaving him open to a hit.

Marcus ran at him and with the tip of his blade he made a long gash along the side of the bandit's side causing a cry of pain, the body then fell limp...but not before it could usher his last words and reveal something that was going to make Marcus's life change. Right Before his eyes the bandit started glowing a bright green before turning to what looked like a green scaled troll but alot smaller, "My master will make you pay...DOVAHKIIN!" and with that the small creature dissapeared into nothing. The women approached Marcus and said "Thank you so much sir, I don't know what i would've done if you weren't here when you were...or else i would be dead by the hands of bandits and that...THING."

"It was no problem at all ma'am but what i want to know is...WHAT IS THAT THING, and what is dovahkiin?"

"That is one of life's many mystery's but why don't we go before more show up...can i stay with you until my leg get's better?...one of the bandit's threw a good kick to my leg before you showed up and i think it's sprained or something."

"Sure you can, come on i will take you to my family's home just south of here."

"Thank you sir, by the way what is your name?...mine's fiona."

"My name's Marcus. Nice to meet you to."

"Well Marcus, I think we should get moving."

"Like wise."

The next hour was general talking about there lives and what happened before the fight, Friends, Family and there experiences before in work and Fiona discovered she had a soft spot for this Marcus."He is quite handsome I will give him that." she thought to herself and they continued for about 15 more minutes...until Marcus saw smoke and heard roaring above the hill the house was situated.

"I need to check on something, wait here Fiona, I will be back as soon as i can."

He placed her beside a tree and ran up the hill but the sight before him made him gag and vomit all over the ground beside him, Fiona saw this and put all her weight into her non-injured leg and cautiously made her way up to Marcus' side and she also gagged and vomited onto the ground.

Infront of them was what remained of Marcus' home and that was not the worst part. Infront of them lay charred, burnt, scolded and half eaten pieces of what remained of marcus' family, even then the next sight brought horror to his face as in the sky hovered two...dragons? one was a deep, dark purple with yellow eyes with a piercing gaze and horns along the head the beast with spines running down it's back and a sharp menacing tail blade at the end.

The other dragon was...gone?...then a humongous beast with 2 wings for front arms and a series of sharp staligmite looking spines along the back ending with a sharp tip, it swooped down and grabbed fiona with it's hind legs and flew her off towards the hilltop mountain, the purple dragon spoke, "This will be the last you see of us for a long time dovahkiin until the next time we meet...you will think twice before you save your...Fiona."

"WHY...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS...AND WHAT IS DOVAHKIIN?" Marcus' screaming was heard across the land.

"All will be revealed in time, MAGGOT!...but for now you may call me...MALEFOR!" and with that said the beast flew off towards his companion waiting in the mountain tops.

**OHHH CLIFFHANGER...WHERE WILL THIS PICK OFF AND IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CROSSOVER IS YOU'RE EITHER AN IDIOT OR YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE NAME 'MALEFOR' EITHER WAY YOU NEED TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT THE CROSSOVER I- *FRIEND COOPER WALKS IN* "THE CROSSOVER IS SKYRIM AND S-HHMMPPHH*COVERS COOPER'S MOUTH* NO NO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEY WILL FIND OUT P.S. SEARCH THE NAMES: VIPERWATCHER, ALEC THE DARK ANGEL, TALLONRAN AND SPARTAN-029 FOR THE OTHER STORY IN THE CROSSOVER.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...PEACE OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK TIME FOR THE REVEAL OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I THINK THIS WILL SATISFY A NEED FOR YOU AND YOUR FAN-FICTION FRENZY...ANYWAY THE 'THEME' OF SKYRIM WILL BE SANG BY ALOT OF 'CREATURES' I AINT SAYING NUTHIN SO GET READIN MONKEY-BOY :D**

It was raining outside a great Roman like city structure...all you could hear was the gentle pitter-patter of rain outside it's enourmous walls.

But the silence was soon shattered into pieces as inside the city's walls were the sounds of chanting, followed by instruments of all kind's...today was the day of the...Dragon. (A/N SEARCH ON YOUR COMPUTER .COM/WATCH?V=G7OUK9WIZNC and get lost in the song)

"HUAH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH, HAUH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH, HUAH HUAH HEH! DOVAHKIIN, DOVAHKIIN! NAAL OK ZIN LOS VAHRIIN! WAH DEIN, VOKUL, MAHFAERAAK AHST VAAL! ARHK FIN NOROK PAAL GRAAN! FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZAAN! DOVAHKIIN! FAH HIN KOGAAN MU DRAAL! *a few instruments like the trumpet are played by what appears as...moles?* HUZRAH NU, KUL DO OD, WAH AAN BOK LINGRAH VOD, AAHRK FIN TEY, BOZIIK FUN, DO FIN GEIN! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Vey zeim hokoron, in do kein saviik do keizaal tiid, Alduin, deyn do jun, kruziik vokun, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! *more trumpets are played by what are definently moles* NUZ AAN SUL, FENT ALOK, FOD FIN VUL DOVAH NOK, FEN KOS NAHLOT MAHFAERAAK AHRK RUZ! PAAZ KEIZAAL FEN KOS STIN NOL, BEIN ALDUIN JOT! DOVAHKIIN, DOVAHKIIN! NAAL OK ZIN LOS VAHRIIN! WAH DEIN VOKUL MAHDAERAAK AHST VAAL! AHRK FIN NOROK PAAL GRAAN! FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZAAN! DOVAHKIIN FAH HIN KOGAAN MU DRAAL! a black dragoness steps forward and sings like a mother would to a child "OOHHHHHHHHHHHHWOOOOOOH." then it end's with the soft beat of drums fading to quiet.

A Green dragon with a chocolate brown underbelly and horns facing down his spine and what looked like a wrecking ball for a tail stepped forward and boomed "Citizens of Warfang, the day of the dragon is closing to an end but in this day we remember all our ancestors doing's and good time's...including the fact that where here now, alive and well so now let us all have a moment's silence in the memory of our beloved ancestors." everyone fell silent for about 2 minute's...up on the stage they're were seven dragons on stage not including the amount down below in the streets, there was a purple dragon with a golden underbelly and golden horns facing up from his head and had golden spines down the length of his tail ending in a medium sized tail blade.

Next to him stood two dragoness', one was a slim black dragoness with a magneta underbelly with 9 horns going over the top of her head and had silver bracelet's around her legs and had spikes on the tip of her tail and wings. Across from her was a slightly chubbier pink dragoness with a heart shaped tail blade with a more creamy underbelly and a heart shaped pendant around her neck.

To the purple dragons right there were 3 adult dragons and a young red dragon, the red dragon had a golden underbelly, just like the purple one's, and like the purple dragon again, had golden spines running down the spine and the length of the tail till it reached a sharp point the 3 adult's next to the red dragon were a yellow dragon with a blue underbelly with holes in it's wings, a blue dragon with a purple underbelly and the green dragon we already know...these dragons are Flame, Ember, Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril.

The two minute's were up and the Earth guardian, Terrador, walked up to the stage and boomed "Well, this has been a day to remember hasn't it?" he asked rhetorically then the ice guardian cyril spoke up "Now as everyone know's our saviors, Spyro and Cynder over there have only just returned to us and we should all give them a hero's welcome and so on the day of the dragon we honour your bravery and morale support for all of the world and you went on and succeeded and defeated the dark master, Malefor". Cynder shuddered at the name, all the pain, torture and death, hell she even did all that stuff that Malefor did to her, only know when she and spyro defeated Malefor that she began to realise that people were starting to forget about Cynder's past and concentrating on the current time.

Spyro noticed Cynder shudder at the name and he gave her a reassuring bump with his snout under her chin, she mouthed "_Thank you," _and she gave him a bump back and seductive look. Ember noticed this but just gave a snort and shuffled closer to flame, they had recently started to realise that they had feeling's for each other and Ember was going to tell flame how she felt and it worked out for her, but only recently they had 'sealed the deal' and truly became mates, even though the guardian's didn't approve of it they let it slide as they needed to raise the population of dragon's and now was no time to be scolding young dragons for being in love.

The crowd cheered their name's and Spyro felt like it was a bit of an over-reaction, even though they saved the world it seemed normal to Spyro and Cynder as they never really had a childhood, just thrown into a situation to defeat the Dark master. "SPYRO! CYNDER! SPYRO! CYNDER! SPYRO! CYNDER!" screamed the crowd, "Okay I think our heroes are going to need some rest for now, I think everyelse should aswell as we have had a very busy day today." Volteer the electric guardian said at the speed of light, quite literally actually.

Soon enough the crowd began to dispearse but Spyro was a bit curious with the song they all had to sing, "Hey Volteer can I ask you something, you're someone i expect would know something like this." Spyro asked with a bit of a mischevious grin, "Sure Spyro what is it you want to ask, something about mating or like that?" asked Volteer a bit curious but Spyro at his age was predictable, especially with the winks and bumps he's been getting of Cynder.

"What? no! not that."

"Oh what is it then Spyro?" Inquired Volteer

"Well what was that song we had to sing, it was foreign to me i didn't even know the words i just tried to copy from what I heard?"

"That my boy was the song of a creature long ago that was born in a form unknown to us, but had the soul of a dragon, our ancestors called it...Dragonborn or in our ancestors tounge, Dovahkiin."

"What was so special about this...Dragonborn then?" asked Spyro,

"The Dragonborn was destined to save it's world wherever it be and defeat Alduin the world breaker." explained Volteer

"Wow...wait?...how was this Dragonborn supposed to kill Alduin?"

"He would use our ancestors native tounge to defeat Alduin and his army of wyverns. But the wyverns then were different to the one's you fought during the war."

"Really?...How?"

"Well... we have forelegs dont we Spyro?" Volteer asked rhetorically.

"Yes we do...how does that tell me what they looked like?" Inquired Spyro.

"Well instead of forelegs the Wyvern's had their wings there and when they walked on all fours, they would use the tips of their wing's to balance while walking." explained Volteer

"Okay but I have two more quick questions." said Spyro

"How would the Dragonborn use our native language?...and what are these shouts?" asked Spyro.

"Well Spyro, our native language and shouts are the same thing, for example if the dragonborn was to aquire a dragon's soul they would activate a shout lying within them, and they would release that shout when they opened their mouth and what they said is a shout, like this, in our native tounge there's 3 words called: FUS, RO, DA!"

"What does fus ro da mean?"

"It mean's: Force, Balance, Push. If the dragonborn was to aquire a dragon's soul and say these words he would push the opposer back with force depending on how much of the senteance they would say and would push them back for the amount they said."

"WOW!...Volteer I can easily say now that you are a genius." Spyro said as he walked past Volteer towards the Dining Room and where the others were."

"Thank you Spyro I appreciate it...Now you hurry along and get something to eat and then get some rest...you've earned it young dragon."

"Thanks Volteer, Well c'ya later."

Spyro walked off towards the Dining Room to grab a bite for eat before he and Cynder had a little nap.

**WELL YOU NOW KNOW WHAT THE CROSSOVER IS...A SPYRO AND SKYRIM CROSSOVER NEXT WHERE GONNA SEE SPYRO AND CYNDER'S RELATIONSHIP FLOURISH A BIT AND MAYBE GROW A BIT MORE AND ALSO REMEMBER THAT THERE MIGHT BE MIS-UNDERSTANDINGS AFTER ALL...IT'S A CROSSOVER THEY'RE GONNA MEET AGAIN EVENTUALLY AND SPYRO AND MALEFOR ARE BOTH PURPLE :D *laughs manically through his idea* OKAY WELL CYA LATER AND REMEMBER TO R/R**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ALLS I AM HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER TO 'THE HERO WITH THE ELEMENT'S' I THOUGHT I MIGHT...MIGHT PUT A LEMON IN BUT DECIDED IT WAS 'WAY!' TO EARLY FOR THAT MAYBE IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS ANY WAYS...ON WITH THE STORY :D**

It was early in the morning as Spyro awoke from his slumber, but there was something ringing in his head...something that maybe Cynder had said before he put the world back together... "What was it she said...ARGH! why is it so hard to remember!" Spyro said to himself as he was getting frustrated with something like this on his mind. "Maybe I should go get some breakfast, I might remember after some good food." With that Spyro left his room in search of some food.

Meanwhile...

Cynder was having the same trouble, as she was worried that Spyro didn't hear her when she said 'I love you,' to him, "AH! i need to stop beating myself up over this, he probably didn't hear me that's all," Cynder re-assured herself, "Or maybe he just dosn't want to be with me..." Cynder trailed before quietly sobbing, placing her head under her blanket and sorrowfully sobbed. She truly wanted to be with Spyro, "Maybe I came on too strong, after all i have been giving him winks and nudges...BY THE ANCESTORS!... I'm turning into Ember before she fell for Flame.", "I should get some breakfast." Cynder left to get some food.

In the dining hall there were Flame and Ember with Sparx floating by, "Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Spyro.

"Nothin much bro, just talking about our lives before all...'THIS' happened." Sparx remarked.

"Hey you'll treat you're brother nicely little one." Flame replied sarchastically.

"Guys c'mon cut it out." pleaded Ember.

"Okay Ember, Anything for you...my love." replied Flame bashfully.

"Awwww thank you Flame, I love you too."

Those three words hit Spyro over the head like a ton of bricks, Spyro's world around him went silent...to him that is, hell he coudn't even hear Sparx blabbering on about how disgusting Flame and Ember act. Spyro snickered to the fact but then had a think, "I love you," Spyro muttered those words over, and over and over again until he realise what Cynder had said before there 'apparent' death.

"She loves me?...ME?"..."I can't beleive it, SHE loves me." Spyro shouted to himself mentally.

Spyro was exstatic and bouncing off the walls, literally. Spyro snapped open his wings and started flying in circle's, hitting the walls in the process, he stumbled as his wings caught the chandelier the moles had placed up there for decoration, the chandelier smashed and caused a huge gash along the top of his forehead, Spyro's vision flickered and blurred until his wings gave out from above him and he tumbled to the ground, with a thud he hit the ground, causing a semi- large crater were his body lay, managing to see shades of pink, red and black racing towards him before he fell unconsiouces ( A/N soz i have trouble spelling words like that...I'M 13 DONT MOCK ME :D)

"WOAH!...why would he just start flying in circle's?" Inquired Sparx, a bit worried for his safety at the big gash along his head where he hit it, and was cleary pouring a crimson liquid from the gash.

"I don't know but we need to get him to the infirmary right away, or else that gash will cause him to bleed o-" Ember was cut off as Terrador walked in after hearing all the noise.

"What is all the commotion abo-...OH!" Terrador noticed the purple heap in the middle of the floor bleeding freely.

"QUICKLY GET SPYRO TO THE INFIRMARY BEFORE HE BLEED'S OUT!" ordered terrador in his usual deep voice, "I will go tell the rest of the guardian's what has happened, you make sure Spyro is safe." and with that Terrador bolted out of the room down to the guardian's chambers.

"Quickly we need to get him going now!" screamed Cynder, she was deeply worried now as the one person she loved was dying...AGAIN!

_Spyro's POV_

Spyro's vision began to clear around him as he was in a room what appeared to be a...library? "I think I'm at the Chronicler's library again...*sighs* I wonder what the problem is now?"

Suddenly a teal coloured dragon with an hour-glass necklace strapped around it's neck approached Spyro from the shadows. Spyro's jaw would've hit the floor if it wasn't attached properly as before him was someone he thought to be dead..."IG-IG- IGNI-IGNITU-...IGNITUS?" Spyro questioned with tears of joy in his eye's, "Yes, Spyro, it is me." replied Ignitus with a warming smile.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro bellowed, he ran at the dragon and gave a huge hug to his paw, "Ah Spyro, you're always one to over-react," said Ignitus camly but he then lent down and gave a big hug to spyro with his forepaws and a tear rolled his face, proving his own words wrong.

After about five minute's of hugging and sobbing, Spyro broke the hug and asked, "I have known you too well Ignitus to know that when the 'Chronicler' calls me 'he' expects me to do something." Spyro asked a bit sarchastically but still wiping the tears of joy out of his eye's.

"Well Spyro you learn very well, but you're right young dragon, I do need you to do something...but i know you won't like it one bit, after all you've been through- you and Cynder- but i'm afraid this is something that cannot be ignore Spyro, you deserve all the rest you can get and but for now there is a serious matter at hand, Spyro?...Our world and the...Dovahkiin's world are in grave danger." Ignitus said grimly

"What?...but Ignitus, I thought me and Cynder defeated the evil in this world, even if the Dovahkiin's world is in danger how does it affect our world?" Inquired Spyro,

"Spyro...the song you sang, at the streets yesterday?"

"Ye, what about it Ignitus?" asked Spyro

"Spyro, do you remember hearing the words Alduin?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask, Ignitus?"

"Well Spyro, *sighs* i'm afraid that Alduin has found a way to come back to Avalar, but he is sticking to his own matters, trying to kill the Dovahkiin...but..." Ignitus trailed off leaving Spyro in a moments darkness,

"What! what is it Ignitus?" Spyro demanded from the elder dragon,

"*sighs* I'm afraid Alduin is attempting to ressurect, Malefor..." Ignitus answered grimly and bluntly,

"WHAT! YOU MEAN ALDUIN IS GOING TO BRING MALEFOR BACK?" Spyro screamed aggresively,

"Spyro, get a hold of yourself, getting angry won't solve our problems young one."

Spyro was on the verge of tears, the one dragon holding his life chained down, to just chasing him across Avalar and trying to save the world, the one dragon who took away his childhood away from him, COULD POSSIBLY RISE FROM THE GRAVE!

"But Ignitus, I-I-I thought me and Cyn-Cynder defeated him and saved the world, I just want it all t-to end." Spyro stammered as he quietly sobbed, the thought of Malefor returning just shot a hold right through his heart.

"Spyro, where-ever there is light there is darkness (A/N Credit goes to viperwatcher for that quote) and aslong as you and your bestest of friends are around, you can prevail in anything, and that is a fact, Spyro." Ignitus' words made a spark of hope flare inside his heart, "Ignitus?...you don't know how much you've helped me when I fell like there's no hope, you know how to give hope to others, and for that, I will not let you down Ignitus." Spyro marched up to the dragon and gave him a big hug around his paw.

"Well Spyro, it seems it is time for you to wake up, for now young dragon, go, go and prove yourself...yet again." Ignitus added with a playful smirk,

"Thank you Ignitus, I will do my best, I will see you when-ever i'm needed,"

After that said Spyro's vision began to blur and fade but not before Ignitus could usher some last words to Spyro befor he left,

"You ears have never deceived you, Spyro, do not deny on what you heard..."

Ignitus faded from Spyro's vision and he began to wake up, and to his delight the one dragon he wanted to talk to at that very moment began to come into sight...

Cynder...

**WELL WELL I AM A TEASE AREN'T I...I DIDN'T PUT A LEMON IN NEITHER DID I PUT ANYTHING IN WITH CYNDER SAYING 'I LOVE YOU' TO SPYRO'S FACE BUT DON'T FORGET WE STILL HAVE TO WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO MARCUS...BTW THERES A TIME LAPSE I FORGOT ABOUT TO MENTION...FROM CHAPTER 1 IT STARTS AT MORE-A- LESS THE END ON 'THE ETERNAL NIGHT' AND NOW WERE BACK TO THE END OF DoTD**

**KEEP R/R**

**PEACE OUT! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been quite overdue, sorry about the wait i have had serious writers block lately and the fact i have been looking forward to SWTOR and playing saints row the third, anyway i hope you enjoy as i can see where this story is going when 'something' happens to spyro and cynder...think of the fight with the dragon in the skyrim trailer :D anyway... ENJOY!**

Cynder had been watching over Spyro for hours now, she was begining to worry alot for him as he hadn't woken up in the past 48 hours.

"_Why Spyro, why?" _Cynder thought to herself, everytime they seem to get a rest, someone ends up getting injured again, and most of the time it was the both of them.

"_Please Spyro, wake up soon..." _Cynder trailed off into her mind, "I love you so much..." she muttered to herself.

Spyro began to regain consciousness from his visit with Ignitus or 'The Chronicler', he felt his body ache all over, "_Did I really injure myself that much? I only hit my head and this is what happens."_ Spyro thought to himself.

He attempted to crack an eye open but found it more difficult than usual so he tried his other eye and it shot open, "_What's wrong with my right eye? I was fine before I hit..my head..." _Spyro trailed off, realizing that he must have hurt his eye in some way.

"I love you so much..." Spyro's mind went into hyperdrive when he heard those words, he scanned the room and found the person he wanted to see,

Cynder,

"I love you too...Cynder" Spyro replied with a smirk, unknown to Cynder that Spyro was awake and heard what she had said, "Y-y-yo-you Love me?" Cynder asked completely shocked at what Spyro had said.

"Yes, I love you Cynder, with all my heart." Spyro made a very bold move next, he used all his strength to sit up and he leaned onto Cynder's lips.

The kiss was filled with passion that Cynder never thought possible, she was in complete bliss, Cynder even managed the courage to stick her tounge out of her mouth and rub it along Spyro's lips, begging for entry, Spyro complied to Cynder's 'physical' question and once every few seconds there tounges would meet and rub against eachother, putting them both into a euthoric state. (A/N did i spell it right?)

After atleast a minute of their passionate kiss they broke their contact, "Cynder I've always wanted to tell you I love you, when Ember said I love you to Flame, it must have hit a nerve in my head, Cynder...when the world was ending, did you say, 'I love you'?..."

"Yes Spyro, I did, I thought you didn't hear me at first, But atleast you have, I don't know what I'd do without you Spyro...YOU freed me from malefor, YOU accepted me when everyone else didn't and YOU...YOU never stopped beleiving in me..." Cynder then tackled and gave Spyro the biggest hug she could fathom and cried tears of joy into his neck, "Don't cry Cynder, I love you and nothing will change that..." Spyro comforted her and got her to calm down a little but she still sobbed a little, "_I can't beleive it...ME, ME of all dragons get to be the one with Spyro, I couldn't be any happier."_ Cynder thought to herself.

Spyro and Cynder lay on the floor for minutes, each other listening to there partners breathing, rhythmically in time with each other, "Um...Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro?" asked Cynder

"Could you get off please? my head is really hurting right now."

"Oh sorry spyro, I almost fell asleep then." answered Cynder quickly, trying to hide the embarresment Cynder had for laying ontop of Spyro,

"It's nothing...hey cynder, is their something wrong with my eye I can't open it and when I do I can't see anything?" inquired Spyro,

"Spyro...you-you're...blind in your right eye, I'm sorry." Cynder answered, nearly going into tears again,

"WHAT?...I-I-I'm, bl-blind?" asked Spyro, seemingly shocked by what Cynder had just told him,

"You are, Spyro, the chandelier you smashed into cut into your eye and it hit something inside it that caused it to just go...well, blind." answered Cynder, a little more calmed but feeling pity for Spyro, he was now blind in his right eye and there was nothing she could do to help.

Cynder approached Spyro and draped a wing over him, trying to comfort him, it seemed to work as he lightened up a bit, "Well...atleast I CAN see..." Spyro trailed off,

"How does it look Spyro?...I mean, what does it look like in your eye's?" asked Cynder, somewhat relieved that Spyro was taking it quite calmly,

"I can see perfectly out my left eye but everything to my right I cannot see." answered Spyro bluntly,

"Well atleast your not hurt anymore, I don't know what I would do without you..." Cynder trailed,

"Don't worry Cynder I will always be around for you, I cross my heart...and give it to you."  
>"Thank you Spyro, I love you can we get some sleep please I have been watching you for Two days and I'm really tired...cmon lay next to me,"<br>"Ok Cynder, I can't resist those eyes," Spyro replied with a smirk, he layed down next to Cynder and had a quick think to himself "_I will tell the guardians tomorrow, maybe they might be able to find a way to help in this situation."_

And with that Spyro dozed off next to the one he loved...Cynder.

Meanwhile in the Pool Of Visions, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer were all looking into the Pool Of Visions, trying to spot something, they may have not been a dragon like Ignitus was who could see into the pool, but they needed to atleast try and have hope so they might see any dangers into the future.

"Well, does anyone see anything?" asked Cyril

"I'm afraid no-" said Volteer but was cut short as Terrador shouted,

"I see something!"

"Really? are you sure Terrador?" inquired Cyril

"Yes I'm sure, Cyril," Replied Terrador,

"Well?...what do you see Terrador?" asked Volteer,

"I see...a forest!... a snowy forest...and...Spyro and Cynder?"  
>"What! why do you see th-" asked Volteer again but was cut off again as Terrador spoke once more,<p>

"Quiet Volteer!" Terrador hushed the Electric Dragon, "They appear to be...hiding?...and they're following what looks like a..." Terrador went wide eyed at what he just saw, infront of his very eyes was...a HUMAN!

"What the...they're just myths!...How do they exist!" Terrador asked himself,

"Why, what do you see Terrador?" asked Cyril,

"Spyro and Cynder are following a...Human." Terrador replied bluntly,

"A Human? They're just Mythiloligy...how is it possible?" asked Volteer, completely shocked at having discovered that Terrador see's something he considers a myth.

"Quiet! The Human is...running, he's stopped at a cliff...they're's a shadow above him and there's a...dragon?"  
>"What? why is a dragon following that human?" inquired Cyril,<p>

"Wait! That's not a Dragon...it's a Wyvern...and it's breathing fire onto the human...there's no way he's survived that...Wait! Wyvern's don't breath fire!"  
>"Ah Terrador, you're forgetting that the Wyvern's we evolved from could breath fire." explained Volteer.<p>

"No way. The human's alive!...he's not even got a scratch on hi-" Terrador couldn't even finish his sentence as the Pool sprayed out all over the Guardian's, it was like an invisible force just made a sonic boom and destroyed the Pool.

"T-t-t-t-the Human..." Terrador stammered, even he hadn't been this shocked in his life and now the unspeakable just happened,

"What, what about the Human?" Cyril exclaimed, wanting to know what caused Terrador's shock,

"There's is a great evil afoot, my fellow Guardian's..." sais Terrador grimly,

"What Terrador!" asked Volteer, worried for Terrador,

Only one word escaped Terrador's maw,

"Dovahkiin..."

**HEHE The story's starting to take effect and I think this is going to be very fun to write, there you have it, but there are a few questions that are on your mind's: Why can Terrador see through the Pool Of Visions? Why is their evil afoot? and most importantly...Why has Dovahkiin entered the worlds? (Dovahkiin means DragonBorn)**

**Until next time...**

**FAREWELL!**


End file.
